Lullaby
by BigTimeOT4
Summary: Songfic to Nickelback's Lullaby. Kendall is worried about James... Read to find out more! It's Kames.


**It's my favorite song… enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything -.-**

**xxxxxBTRxxxxxBTRxxxxxBTRxxxxx**

Kendall was sitting on his bed in his and Logan's shared room. He spent the whole day trying to talk to James… no succeed. The taller boy wouldn't talk to him.

The blonde ran a hand through his hair, messing it up and sighed. Everything went wrong. You have to know the whole story…

James has always loved Kendall. Hell, he still loved him with all his heart. Even after Kendall rejected him. The blonde had hugged him, told him he loved him too, but as a brother… and that he was happy engaged with Jo. It shattered the brunette's heart… in more than a million pieces. The whole week he avoided even seeing Kendall cause it hurt him too much. Kendall got sick of it and pulled him aside and confronted him with his stupid behavior. Something snapped inside of James, and he spilled everything, shouted his feelings out.

His parents gave him away to the orphanage cause they didn't want him. His foster parents abused him, hated him and using him. Logan, Carlos and Kendall were his only friends. The only reason he wanted to become famous was to impress Kendall when he fell in love with him. Gustavo hated him and told him how he had no talent. And now the love of his life said he didn't love him back… it was just depressing for James.

He always said he saw his life as a set of songs, most of them sad, some happy songs. It scared Kendall to no end when he got a text from James saying his last song is almost over. He tried to call him, but James wouldn't answer. He tried to search for him, but he was nowhere to be found.

The blonde was crying now from worry, he didn't want to lose his best friend… But where could he be? Kendall was desperate. Logan came running in, shocking Kendall slightly.

"I know where James is!"

Only seconds later they were on their way to where James was. Logan had explained it to Kendall. James always loved great views… and you had the best view in LA from the US Bank Tower…

They just hoped Logan's theory was right and James really was there.

When they reached the tower, a group of people had already gathered, including the police, fire fighters and the ambulance. Kendall's heart almost stopped beating. Was he too late? No, this couldn't be true… He jumped out of the car, running up to the crowd. In the middle of it was a policeman speaking into a microphone that was connected to some speakers.

"Please come down! We just want to help you!"

Kendall's heart skipped a beat. Thank god. James was still alive! The blonde ran up to the policeman.

"Please give me the mic, I know the person up there! Let me talk to him!" he begged.

The policeman looked at him and sighed, before handing him the microphone. Kendall turned to look up at the top of the tower, where he saw a person standing, looking down at them.

"James, please, it's me, Kendall! You have to come down!" he spoke through the microphone. The person wasn't moving. Kendall almost started crying again.

"James… I need you! You can't just leave me alone!" Still no movement. Kendall began to panic. What if James didn't want to listen to him? If his words weren't going to do any good? He turned to Logan, who was standing by his side.

"Logie, get my guitar from the van, I have an idea!" he said, nervously looking up again. Logan nodded and got the guitar. Kendall took it, having Logan hold the microphone for him.

"James! Please listen to me…!" he said, before he began to play and sing….

"_Well I know the feeling _

_Of finding yourself stuck out on the ledge_

_And there ain't no healing_

_From cutting yourself with the jagged edge_

_I'm telling you that_

_It's never that bad_

_Take it from someone who's been where you at_

_Laid out on the floor, and you're not sure_

_You can take this anymore"_

Kendall let his tears fall down, not even trying to hold them back. James needed to _live._ No matter what.

"_So just give it one more try to a lullaby_

_And turn this up on the radio_

_If you can hear me now, I'm reaching out_

_To let you know that you're not alone_

_And if you can't tell, I'm scared as hell_

_Cause I can't get you on the telephone_

_So just close your eyes_

_Oh honey here comes a lullaby_

_Your very own lullaby"_

If James' life really was a set of songs, the last song isn't played yet. First comes this lullaby, and it will catch him from falling.

"_Please let me take you_

_Out of the darkness and into the light_

_Cause I have faith in you_

_That you're gonna make it through another night_

_Stop thinking about the easy way out_

_There's no need to go and blow the candle out_

_Because you're not done_

_You're far too young, and the best is yet to come"_

Kendall meant every word he sung. James was strong… stronger than everyone thought he'd be. His parents didn't deserve him, his foster parents could go to hell, Gustavo underestimated him… and Kendall? Kendall maybe missed the chance to be with this beautiful and strong creature…

"_So just give it one more try to a lullaby_

_And turn this up on the radio_

_If you can hear me now, I'm reaching out_

_To let you know that you're not alone_

_And if you can't tell, I'm scared as hell_

_Cause I can't get you on the telephone_

_So just close your eyes_

_Oh honey here comes a lullaby_

_Your very own lullaby…_

_Well, everybody's hit the bottom_

_Everybody's been forgotten_

_When everybody's tired of being alone_

_Yeah, everybody's been abandoned_

_And left a little empty handed_

_So if you're out there barely hanging on..."_

No, he wouldn't let this chance slip. He needed James to be his and his alone. He needed him to feel loved, to be not worthless. He's going to show James what he's worth…

"_Just give it one more try to a lullaby_

_And turn this up on the radio_

_If you can hear me now_

_I'm reaching out_

_To let you know that you're not alone_

_And if you can't tell, I'm scared as hell_

_'Cause I can't get you on the telephone_

_So just close your eyes_

_Oh, honey here comes a lullaby_

_Your very own lullaby_

_Oh, honey here comes a lullaby_

_Your very own lullaby"_

The crowd would have clapped, if the situation wasn't that serious. Everyone's gazes were up, waiting for the person to do something. You could hear everyone's heartbeat. Then, finally, the person stepped back from the edge. The crowd gave sighs of relief, and finally they gave an applause, mostly for Kendall. But the blond had his eyes fixated on the door of the tower, waiting for James to come out.

His heart dropped when the door opened and a slim, pale and small boy around 13 stepped out. A woman from the crowd rushed to him, hugging him tightly and kissing his forehead over and over, whispering thanks to god and Kendall for saving her boy… called James.

Kendall couldn't believe it… he saved a life… unintentionally. He fell to his knees, breaking down crying. Where was James? Was he somewhere else, already dead? Was everything for nothing?

He felt a hand on his shoulder, thinking it was Logan and shrugged it off. But the hand wouldn't go away. Kendall turned around to tell Logan to leave him alone, and froze.

Standing there was James…his James. The brunette was pale and also had tears running down his face. For a few seconds the time was standing still. Until Kendall jumped up and hugged James close to his chest, crushing him in his embrace. The slightly taller one didn't care though and hugged him quite as tight, burying his face in Kendall's shoulder and crying.

"James… I'm so sorry!... I'm stupid for letting someone as great as you are go… I… I love you!"

The brunette looked up at him and shook his head, smiling.

"No, you don't love me. You're scared that I could really do something like jumping from a building…"

"N-no, I really do love you! I was so stupid to chose Jo over you… But Jo doesn't know me as good as you do. You can make me feel good, she can't. She won't ever be my best friend… and if she can't be my best friend, she won't ever be the right one for me…"

James' forced smile vanished, being replaced by disbelief and a hint of…hope?

"A-Are you being serious?" he whispered.

Kendall answered by crashing his lips on James' soft ones. This was how it's supposed to be. This was heaven.

**xxxxxBTRxxxxxBTRxxxxxBTRxxxxx**

**Ugh, that sucked. Hehe, I'm bad xD you thought James was up that building? I did, too. But then I changed my mind xD For those who didn't know, James was standing in the crowd.**

**Love you all!**


End file.
